And Here I was a Traveling Man
by bleebloop
Summary: Learning to travel with a hanyou was difficult, but a full demon? Damn near impossible! Especially when said demon is prone to killing, slutting around and drinking. Its enough to drive a young miko mad. Where are Songo and Miroku when you need them...


**And Here I was a Traveling Man**

Kagome sighed and turned around. The door behind her slid shut and clacked.

That man could be such a pest! Who ever thought that temperamental bastard would grow a friggin' lazy bone. Geeze! Ask her a few months ago and she would have told you 'what a great dream that would be'. Taveling until she was ready to puke would be a thing in the past. Dear lord why hadn't someone smacked her for all that wishing upon a star crap.

She stomped to the front of the teahouse, away from the dimmed rooms in the back. Every step growing softer until her toes dragged on the wooden floor. She was beat. Absolutely positively ready to shut down and vej with her soft down pillow she brought from home. She could practically feel her head sinking into the softness while she curled up into the blankets. It would feel so good this crisp night… god she hated him right now.

If it weren't for him she would still be in bed, dreaming about flushing toilets and her mother's homemade oden. He was so damn considerate of her, wasn't he.

An old woman, fat with a sour pussed face permanently plastered on her pie hole stared down at her through thinned eyes. She paid no mind to Mrs. Tanaka's unfriendly air; it wasn't like this was the first time she gave her the stink eye.

Kagome yawned and covered her mouth. "Aaahh, excuse me, Mrs. Tanaka. I need another jug of Sake, please." She said. He really didn't give her enough credit sometimes. Was he even capable of such a thing? Probably not…

The woman licked her thick, painted lips. They were sluggishly wet from her constantly fidgeting tongue and as fat as those pumped up plastic ones on the television back home. Kagome nearly shuddered. She couldn't imagine the kind Mr. Tanaka having to kiss that grouchy beast.

"Hmm, another one? You have already had five." She clipped and traced her fingers around her mouth.

Give it a rest why don'tchya and just give me the godamn bottle of alcohol. "Look, Mrs. Tanake, it's not for me. I'm making a run for someone. So if you please-"

"How am I to know you will not be drinking your sixth bottle tonight and running amuck inside of my teahouse?" she retorted. "The last thing I need is a little slut winding up dead because one of my customers gets rough. You know what that would do to my reputation?"

Kagome blinked in disbelief. You have got to be shittin- she pinched the bridge of her nose then folded her arms loosely across her chest. "Do I look drunk to you." It was not a question.

Tanaka eyed her up and down. "I have seen all types of masks and front when it comes to intoxicating substances. Besides," she sniffed. "You're not doing a very good job. Your kimono is rumpled beyond smoothing."

Kagome's fists balled at her sides. "Because I was in bed Mrs. Tanaka! He made me get up out of bed to get him his stupid sake." She said through gritted teeth.

"Slut!"

You know what? She wasn't taking this shit. She should be sleeping in bed and dreaming about cotton candy, ponies, and, and… Kagome turned on her heels. "Thank you Mrs. Tanaka. You are always such a wonderful help." Uncooperative cow.

She left the desk and went straight for the kitchen, mumbling curses underneath her breath. For being so late, the place was packed with horny men and woman, getting plastered and cheering at the entertainment. What the hell was she thinking. This wasn't a goddam tea house. Peaceful, quiet people? Fohgedaboudi'.

The owner of the restaurant was a quiet, grandfather type, hidden away from the crowds in his kitchen with a ancient, old time buddy. They cooked the food in this establishment. It wasn't a surprise that they'd stay in the kitchen all day smoking and lazing about during the slow times. She wouldn't want to hang out with his wife either.

She slipped through the kitchen door after a tiny knock. The bottle of sake was easily obtained and a few coins for their trouble were thrown their way for interrupting.

Her empty hand rubbed her tired eye, her feet dragged on the floor back to the room. What a mess she had gotten herself into. What an exhausting mess.

She pulled the door open with a soft hand, but quickly burst with agitation and slammed the thing shut. The other door to the garden was open, and a breeze crept inside along with the grey glow of the moon. The reeds in the pond swayed back and forth sending ripples out to its edge.

None of the serene atmosphere helped to cool the burning coals. _Her_ room didn't have a view.

Lazily sitting up on an arm, he stared back at her with five busty young woman draped around him on pillows. Each one had long silken hair down to their asses, arranged in some flirty design with their tight little kimonos practically squeezing them out of their skins, wiggling all over, those little WHORES!

"Where go, onna?" he grouched, his lips rising in distaste. "No sleep?" One of the woman sensually touched his bare chest with her red painted nails, then planted a kiss on it.

Bubble bubble boilen' trouble.

"Where go. Where go? I'll tell you where I went you ungrateful pig! To throw myself off a friggen' cliff an-"She squeaked quiet.

Before she could finish he was in front of her, pulling her head slightly down by the collar and towards him. A rumble resonated through his chest. She was staring at his feet. The woman in the background were silent save for slippery giggles that escaped their covered mouths.

"I went to go get more sake." She surrendered. She held it up above her head.

He released her collar and took the bottle. Kagome immediately straitened, a blush staining her cheeks while she touched her neck.

He just stood there, embarrassing her more, staring at her. "Why no sleeping, onna? You say sleep."

'Why amn't I asleep he wants to know.' "Because Inuyasha," she nearly seethed. "You walked into the room I paid extra for, purposely so I could get in at least 4 hours of undisturbed rest-!," he grabbed her by the collar again when her voice became too loud and hostile. "and demanded I go buy it. Don't you remember?" she said through gritted teeth.

"No."

He was drunk.

She pulled at his hands. "Let go, Inuyasha, I'm going to bed."

He let her go and looked down into her hazel eyes.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"Suppose to be sleep. Sneaking." He growled.

She pointed at herself. "Me? Sneaking off to go buy _you_ more booze for a bunch a bimbo's that _still_ haven't left yet?" She gave a pointed glare behind him. The one named Mitzy-whatever humphed and crossed her arms. "I'm going to bed." Kagome said flatly.

She turned to leave, her bed was calling her name and sleep was just begging her to join the land of the unconscious away from this asshole. But no, he wasn't having any of that.

He grabbed the back of her collar, he just loved using it as a handle, and pulled her over to the corner of the room where his unused futon lay. She stumbled to walk backwards. He pushed her to the ground. "Sleep."

She stared blankly up into his face. She went to push herself up. "Don't you get it, that's what I've been trying to do-"Those handsome features sternly set.

"NOW!" he pushed her back down.

Kagome fell down into the covers flat on her back. She watched him walk over to the other side of the room with all the colorful pillows and woman. He settled himself back in the middle, a girl on each arm, and gave her a look. Her eyes narrowed.

Once again, he left no room for arguing. "Now, Onna." He ordered.

Kagome wasn't going to spend her night arguing, so she flipped over to stare at the wall. Anything but the sight of that. She cringed when she heard one of the woman moan. Stupid whores.

Is this what she was reduced to? Following around an unhinged animal to keep it from shredding mankind, and any other objects for matter, into itty bitty little pieces?

Was it fair to have to cater to the bastard's every order and watch him get piss drunk while all she wanted to do was sleep? Was her life and the lives of others worth safekeeping if she was forced to listen to him fuck a bunch of demon cunts that are drawn to those fancy markings on his face? If it weren't for the tiny charm around her neck…

Kagome tried to bury her head under the pillow to block out the noise. It hardly muffled anything by the way the orange haired one was screaming. From today forward, she despised all cat demons. At least the females.

Between the dark haired one's chanting and a tiny little sleeping pill she had forgotten about in the pocket of her yukata, sleep finally found her.

She had slept far more than the savored four hours that she had wanted. That little pill had knocked her out hard. Funny, she was never one for pills before.

Her eyes were fuzzy and her head still groggy. Lifting a hand, she touched the cool wall in front of her and stretched her curled limbs. The top of her head touched another wall; she hadn't realized she had cramped herself so far into the corner. The corner was warm and snuggly. Hmm. She smiled and snuggled in her blanket, but a wiggle from behind made her freeze.

Slowly she turned her head, which was all she could do.

His arms were sprawled out, one hand gripping her hair and the other off of the bed. His body was at a diagonal angle, his legs overlapping her own underneath the covers. Damn those infernal sleeping pills to hell! how did he get there!?

Kagome's face drained of color. She looked down at the lumps underneath the blanket. Feeling was returning to her…and those legs touching her legs were….hairy. Was he naked? She slowly lifted the covers to take a peak. And then slammed them back down. Hello!

He was naked! ….he probably hadn't bathed since he…

Her temper got the best of her. She yanked his hand from the tangles of her hair, stifling a sound of pain when one of his nails grazed her cheek, and through it back at him. The man didn't even groan. Standing up, she stepped over his body, fully prepared to march into her room and scrub herself raw in a bath. But he wouldn't let her have that one, would he.

He grabbed her by the ankle before she could take a step off of the futon. She tumbled to the floor flat on her belly. Her face was hell apple red.

"Hey," he gruffly said.

"What," she hissed.

She was being pulled into a lap, a thankfully blanketed lap, to sit horizontally. One hand lay on top of her knees, the other held the back of her head.

An angry pout curled her bottom lip. You could land a plane on that thing.

Those fluffy ears that still graced the top of his head were standing erect and forward, his honey eyes focused.

He did not have to say a word. "I was going to my room. Where I should have been all night."

"No," he said. He had become a man of fewer words. Who would have thought that it had the power to make him more obnoxious than he was before.

"My stuff's in that room, Inuyasha. Let me up."

He turned her head with his hands to the door. Her yellow backpack leaned rumpled against the wall. Clothes, toiletries, scrolls and raw bags of ramen littered the floor.

"You went through my things? I told you not to do that any-!"

A growl silenced her.

She bit her lip.

Her cheeks lit as he leaned in closer to snuffle her cheek.

"Ouch," he said, licking the little cut on her she had gotten from his claw.

That untrained, delusional heart of hers fluttered.

Then he licked it again. And again. And again. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed.

He suction cupped his mouth over the cut, sucking more blood than the little thing was worth. It felt more like Myoga feeding than an affectionate display.

"Wh- hey! Stop it Inuyasha, knock it off! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but-mmph,"

From the lesson, one of the only lessons, that her taijiya friend had tried to teach her, she rammed the palm of her hand into his face.

"OOW!" she was the one to scream. She had managed to unlatch the leech from her face, hardly making his head turn, while she bruised her hand in effort. Oh the calamity!

She shook her poor hand, and then cradled it to her chest, whispering her self pitying sorrows to it and squinting her eyes.

The dog demon barked something sharp, a warning growl rumbling from his chest. She was unresponsive and the demon grew annoyed. She hit him. Now she wasn't listening. He flipped her on her back and pressed her underneath him while he straddled her waist. He leaned in and glowered in her face.

"Onna," she refused to open her eyes. She could feel him on top of her. The mental picture was enough; she didn't need a confirmation of his nudity.

She clamped her hands over her eyes, her mouth puckered sour.

"Onna!" he snarled, slamming her wrists to the side of her head, his grip bruising.

She shook her head. Oh no. Oh no no no no no! Maybe once upon a time she might have taken a peek, but there was no way in hell she'd give him the satisfaction of the inexperienced flush of a kid.

But she wasn't a kid anymore, she was twenty five years old dammit! And this preposterously pushy prick wouldn't be, wouldn't be…ah hell. This was ridiculous.

What would her friends think, what would her mother think, what would her past self think of all this crap she seemed to get herself into.

Time wasn't standing still outside of her head, she could feel his puffs of anger on the side of her neck. A vibration from his bare chest into hers.

"Bad." He lips brushed her skin.

He bit the side of her neck. Her wrinkled face slowly parted. Hazel eyes rolled to her left finding an unruly main of white.

Not so much as a chomp to rip a whole in her neck…no… more of a pinch between the reformed points of the dog demons teeth.

Sonnava youkai bitch…

A bead of sweat formed in her hairline. Each and every muscle, down to the tips of her toes, curled in tension.

His left hand released her wrist to bury itself in her messy black hair. What in holy dog hell was he…?

He pinched her neck again, harder this time. Kagome winced, she was sure he had just broke skin. Here she was, a poor damsel in distress, ready to get her throat torn out by her psychotic responsibility.

But her wince of pain turned into a wince of incredulous disbelief. A I-can't-believe-this-mother-fucking-shit-ain't-butter type of ka-whatayamean type of wince.

He started to suck on the broken skin like he had to her cheek. The fisted hand in her hair started to open and scrunch like a needing cat. His angry growl for her attention turned into a smooth motorboat rumble.

…the hell…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGGG!!!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms and legs like a drowning cat.

The naked demon on top of her was startled out of his trans like state, he fell off of her, smashing his sensitive ears to his skull.

She reached for the nearest object, an expensive looking vase on the floor that held an intricate arrangement of flowers, and threw it at his head.

Kagome scattered up, tripping over her own feet and running through the shoji door. She left a very unappealing Kagome sized whole behind her.

Thwak thwak thwak thwak thwak thwak thwak. Her bare feet smacked against the cold wooden floors.

She rounded the corner to the next maze of rooms, her clammy feet nearly slipping out from under her to send her crashing through another unsuspecting guests paper door.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth, she eeped with unrestrained terror.

She was sure she just heard the remains of the mangled door being ripped out and thrown across a hallway. High pitched screams of deamonesses follwed.

"Oh holy heaven mother of God, save my ass this one last time I beg of you! I'll never put sleeping pills in his food ever again! I'll never pray for the electric decives of the twenty first century! I'll never ignore my duties and hide in the side of a snow covered mountain cave! I'll never paint his nails when he's passed out ever agai-AAHH!"

"Gomeee!!!!" He roared from behind her.

"AAAHH!!!" she screamed to the Gods, her arms outstretched in front of her as if to grab a holy life preserver that they had yet to send down via the heaven express.

Kitchen! There!

She could see it now. The fat lady Tanaka wasn't even registering on her radar. The stares of the 'civilized' and quiet seeking youkai eating their breakfast did not even faze her.

The only thing she could see was the blue sliding door just ten feet away.

Another graveled bellow of fury ripped out from the creature's chest behind her. She screamed again, her legs springing her into the air from fright.

She could feel his overwhelming aura; it was on her like stank on a trash boat.

She dove. She took flight, soaring as far as her legs could propel her before gravity and air resistance took over. The door was only a minor obstacle. She ripped through this one too, slamming on the floor and skidding to a stop right at Mr. Tanaka's feet.

She latched onto his leg for dear life.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway; she didn't have to look at him to know what was twisted on that face of his.

Lord strike her down for she has sinned. But please, strike her hard enough to kill so that _HE _doesn't get to her first.

Mr. Tanaka, the graying old man that held the blood of an animal demon, could feel the short little priestess tremble. He looked from her to the angry taiyoukai, a truly 'great demon,' whose eyes blazed red with fury with lips drawn back to reveal acid dripping fangs. Kagome imagined he looked every bit as rabid as he did 'back then.'

It was odd how it all transpired next. Though she had ran to the kitchens in search of safety, did she really expect to be shielded from the mad youkai on her trail? No…

Mr. Tanaka looked to his old friend; he had stopped cooking. The owl demon's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he looked back. However, Mr. Tanaka kept his cool despite his friends fearful induced shock.

He looked back to the dog demon. His eyes the color of the blood that was sure to come if this situation were not taken delicately. They were no longer directed at the girl.

Years of experience and instinct told his body what to do. The white mustache hiding his upper lip twitched.

Bit by bit, he pulled his leg up out of the girl's grip, sliding it free and letting her thump to the ground. Showing his fear and unrest would do him nothing. Silent and respectful withdrawal would.

With his back held straight, he slowly backed away, bowing his head and looking to the left.

The hackles of the dog lowered. The rumbling growl of warning remained.

Kagome still lie there, her arms still wrapped around the imaginary leg of air that should have been her savior.

Her stomach dropped when she felt him pull her sanctuary from her. The wise old man left her, backing away, offering her back to her tormentor to save his hide from the territorial wrath of a dog.

Her eyes squeezed as hard as humanly possible, but the preamble sting of salt seemed to slip around inside. Her mouth pulled back into a horrified frown. She felt like she was going to puke.

Mr. Tanaka could do nothing for this girl. She belonged to someone. Something. A something that had been the hushed gossip of demon and human communities alike after the evil hanyou Naraku had been defeated. Many thought that this monster too had been sent into oblivion… No, he had just faded from the people's mind.

May the Gods have mercy on his soul for unknowingly letting such a creature into his teahouse.

The inuyoukai took a step forward. Then another one, and another one, until he reached the side of the little miko that followed him around.

He barked, a command. You didn't have to be a demon or a dog to figure out what it meant.

Get up.

The little miko didn't budge.

He barked again, a string of upsettingly disturbing noises that brought nervous perspiration to drip down the brows of the other men.

The dog demon lost his patience. His sudden movement made Mr. Tanaka and the owl flinch.

He grabbed a thick blob of her hair and hauled her to her feet. The miko yelped in pain

He crushed her to his chest, jerking her head back to look at him.

The bitch would have to be punished, not here.

The dog demon picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder, her turned on his heels and left the kitchen.

The two cooks both watched the petrified girl round the corner and disappear.

"Yuri, tell my wife to send all guests to their rooms or on their way. I don't want anyone in his way when they depart." Mr. Tanaka looked at the Owl. "Don't tell them why."

"She's been staying here for several days now. He has been here all along… how did we not sense it before?"

"There is strong magic hanging from around that girl's neck, and that demon... It is best that we do not try to find out, Yuri."

...there was nothing they could do anyways…

* * *

From behind a shoji door, the rightful room of the little miko in the demon's grasp, was the silhouette of a most painful punishment.

Mrs. Tanka, the busty young demonesses, and several other nosy guests curiously watched from the outside. As if taking this hall was the only rout, as if they were stuck to the ground as they passed the room by.

She was hauled into the shadow of the demon's lap, her rump situated up over his knee.

'Thwak, thwak thwak!'

The eavesdroppers winced.

The miko screamed.

…..if they only knew…

* * *

There the first chapter, hopes youz likes

I Des Per Ate Lee need a beta.

but oh well, i'll keep cranken out chapters anyways if anyone likes the story

questions, concers? tell me all about it. And for all you haters flame away

Arienishi


End file.
